Objective of the program is to rehabilitate the Indian clients who reside at the house for a period of 4 - 6 months. Method of treatment is personal counseling group counseling, family counseling and full utilization of the Alcoholics Anonymous Program. Full medical and psychiatric evaluation of the client. Referral to existing agencies in the community. Counseling for 250 Indians representing approximately 50 families. Close working relationships with the Alcohol and Drug Program of the St. Paul American Indian Center. Indian controlled board of directors, Indian staff, and emphasis on treatment and rehabilitation of chemically dependent Indian members of the St. Paul community.